Brooke and Lucas and Peyton
by Pashince Garth
Summary: Brooke and Lucas cope with Peyton being back at Tree Hill. Will Peyton mess up Brooke and Lucas's relationship or will Lucas?


Lucas was asleep but I was still awake. I was thinking about Peyton and Lucas and also Nathan. I don't know why I was thinking about Nathan but need to know what happened. Someone better tell me or I will bitch slap everyone. I turned to look at lucas but his back was faceing me. he was hiding something and I wanted to find out. I heard a noice outside. I got up and put my rob on. i walked out, It was coming from the kitchen. I walked over and there was Nathan. He had his head in his heads.

"Nathan?" Nathan rose up and looked at me. He was sad, I wanted to help him but I didn't know how. It was like he looked sad for me.

"Hey Brooke." I walked over and I gave him a big hug. I wanted him to know that I was here for him, as a friend. He huffed and puffed.

"its going to be okay." I told him. We let go of each other. I smiled at him so he could feel better, so I could feel better. I didn't want anyone to be sad for these few years we have with each other.

"Now listen Nathan, everything would be fine. I don't want your cry babyness to rub off on me and Jamie." I laughed and made a small laugh but it was something.

"God, I love you Brooke." He put his shoulder around me and hugged me like I was one of his guy friends.

"love you too Nat."

Well night came to day. I walked into my shop and it looked perfect. The clothes were put up nice.

"Millie?" I yelled. I wanted to know who did this. Millie came from the back. She had coffee in her hand and I knew one of them were mine. She handed me coffee and smiled slightly.

"Whats wrong?" I was going to take a sip of coffee until I heard a nasty remark coming from the back.

"Careful dear, coffee would turn your teeth yellow." It was my mother, the woman that I tried to leave behide but I couldn't. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the desk.

"Careful mother, don't make me kick you out." I made a smile that was the eviliest one. I wanted her to know that she wasn't welcome. She made a small laugh.

"Why did you come back to this ratchet place." She made the face of discuse. I liked it when she didn't like this place because she would leave in a few hours.

"Shouldn't you be planning your plane ticket… back to New York." I asked her. I didn't like her being here.

"Yes, but this time your coming with me." she smiled but I frowned. She really thought that I was going to go with her. She must be joking around with me.

"hah aim not going back to New York with you. Im staying here." I walked over to make sure that all my clothes were still here. I wanted to be beautiful for the grand opening.

"You cant be serious."

"But I am mother. I am serious. Im not going with you or anyone else, im staying in Tree Hill." I yelled at her. Millie was just sitting there watching the show. My mother gave her a nasty glare a few times but Millie didn't mind.

"Brooke."

"No mother, Leave." I pointed to the door. She picked up her purse and left. A tear came down my face, she was my mother. Why couldn't she just love me. like a normal mother would. Millie came over and tapped me on my back.

"You did good, Brooke Davis." Millie said.

"Yeah well not good enough."

I was working on the next clothing line when Hayley came in.

"Hey Brooke." She looked around and she loved it.

"no no no no no no no. you cant see the place yet, I wanted to be a surprise when it was finished." I rushed to her to close her eyes but she moved my hands. Her face looked like a child seeing a fair for the first time.

"You really think its perfect." I asked Hayley, she turned to me and smiled. It looked like she was about to cry.

"Im so proud of you Brooke Davis." I hugged her and she hugged me back, I cant wait tell Lucas sees this.

"Lucas is going to think its great." Hayley said while looking at the clothes.

"You think?" I asked her.

"Brooke, you're an amazing girl, look at this place. Lucas is going to love it. If he loves you then he is going to love this place. He has to, its your clothing line and you're his girlfriend." She smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks Hales." I said to her.

"alright, well I have to go. Nathan wants me to come over to his practice thing. I don't know, whatever it is. I have to go to it. Bye." She started to walk out the door but I stopped her.

"Hales?"

"Yeah Brooke."

"Do you know what happened the other night?" she looked down at the ground.

"No Brooke, I don't." she walked out, she left a smile on her face but I knew when she got into her car. She was frowning. Something went on last night and I had to find out what.

I walked into Nathan and Hayleys house to find Lucas.

"Lucas?... Lucas!" I kept calling his name but there was no answer.

"Brooke? Why are you yelling my name?" Lucas was right behide me and he scarred me for a quick second but I held my ground. My heart was pounding.

"You scared me." I punched him on the arm and he laughed.

"Whats wrong?" I walked over to the bed room and he followed me.

"What happened the other night?" I asked him. He smiled at me, then he laughed. He put his arm around me and hugged me tightly.

"nothing Pretty girl." He kissed me on my forehead and left. It was something than it to be nothing. I put my hand on my head.

I walked to Peytons old house, that's were she told me to meet her; but I had a few things to do before I meet Peyton. I walked to the river court because I knew mouth would be there. I had heels on and the heels were sincking into the mud. I was falling over but I just kept my balance.

"well, well, well Brooke Davis. What brings you here to Tree Hill?" Mouth said. He had that wide open smile he does. I knew I made his day, I always make people days.

"I wanted to see my handsome man… Lucas scott but I guess I could see you to." I was playing around with him. We hugged and we caught up with each other.

"So hows it been Brooke?"

"Its been fine, its just Peyton is back."

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"Peyton wants Lucas back but me and Lucas are boyfriend and girlfriend now."

"Brooke Davis having a boyfriend. Nooo" he was playing around with me.

"Mouth! This is a serious matter… now lets be serious." I smiled at him, in a serious matter. When I talk to mouth, it was like I was in high school all over again but this time it's a good high school. One of those high schools you dream about.

"Brooke, you trust him right?"

"I don't know, I just don't want to get hurt again." I told him, he put his arms around me.

"Brooke Davis you are the toughest and caring person I ever meet. If Lucas cant see that than… he must be the blindest man on earth. Lucas wouldn't hurt you again. I know that for a fact. If he did try to hurt you than Nathan and I will kick his ass." We both laughed and hugged tightly. We laughed until we couldn't take it anymore.

"I missed you Brooke Davis."

"I missed you to Mouth." We hugged one last time and right when I was getting up skills came around.

"Well Brooke Davis. You finally chose Mouth instead of Lucas?" he had a basketball in his hand.

"Arent you to old to play basketball?" Mouth laughed at my joke.

"Im never to old baby, isn't your main man playing basketball?" seeing my friends was the best. I looked at the clock on my phone and I saw that I was supost to meet Peyton at her house.

"well sorry to leave the love feast but I have to go see Peyton." I got up and gave them both a hug, when I was walking I could see them staring at me.

Lucas was drove up to the River Court to meet the guys.

"Hey Luc" Skills said.

"Skiilllsss!" Lucas yelled happly. They tapped together… whatever boys do.

"mouth!" Lucas said and gave mouth a hug. Mouth smiled at him but didn't say anything.

"its good to be back."Lucas said while stretching is arms out.

"You mean good to be back with your girl?"Skills said, laughing.

"Yeah that too… wait how do you know about that?" Lucas said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Brooke… she just came over here 20 minutes ago." Mouth told Lucas. Lucas smiled because he finally had the girl of his dreams.

"I heard Peyton is back too." Skills said.

"yeah, but that doesn't mean anything. You know what… she kissed me last night." Skills and mouth looked at Lucas.

"please tell me you didn't kiss her back." Mouth asked Lucas

"no, I closed my mouth shut." Lucas told them but that was a lie.

"Don't do this again Luc." Skills told him.

"I wont has long as Brooke stays away from Peyton. Were all good." Lucas took the ball and shoot the hop.

"I don't know about that Luc." Skills said looking away.

"What do you mean?" Lucas said.

"Brooke went to Peytons house." Mouth told him. Lucas looked at the road, tried to look for Brooke but she was already gone.

"Shit!" Lucas ran to the car and left.

I walked up to door but Peyton came to door and opened before I knocked.

"Brooke" she said to me. she smiled and I had to smile back. I didn't want to make this weird for me and her and Lucas.

"Come in" she said. I walked in and sat down on the couch, she sat next to me. I knew we were going to have an akwkard conversation, that I didn't want to have.

"Brooke I want us to be friends again or maybe even best friends." I thought about for a while but then I nodded.

"I knew you missed me." we laughed. For hours and hours we talked about things that we wouldn't have talked about. Then we came to Lucas. I didn't know who Lucas came into the picture.

"guess what" Peyton said to me. I wanted her to tell me that she was over Lucas and that Jake was on his way to pick Peyton up.

"what, you can tell me anything." I told her and I was ready for this one.

"Me and Lucas kissed." Everything went paused and my mouth was open. How could he do this to me and why would he do this again. My hand was ready to slap this bitch. The door swinged open and Lucas was at the door.

"Brooke" I turned to him and I looked at him, there were tears in my eyes but I didn't make the sound.

"Your to LATE" I said in a strong tone. I walked out the house and bumbed into him. I could hear him calling my name but I kept wa


End file.
